


Nothing a Health Potion won’t Heal

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, and the characters have their real names which is weird, enjoy! (dont ship real ppl), i just wanted something soft, i stopped using official character tags and relationship tags huh, its hurt/comfort but mainly comfort, its just so much more work, scardubs!!!, scars a tired mayor and bdubs is sweet, so anyway yeah, sorry abt that, wrote it rlly fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Scar’s tired, exhausted, between mayoral duties and dealing with the inhabitants of his village.Maybe flying isn’t the best idea. But hey! On the upside, Bdubs kissed him on the cheek. It’s a win-lose.
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/BDoubleO100
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	Nothing a Health Potion won’t Heal

**Author's Note:**

> oh god pls ignore the summary its better than that
> 
> yep! scardubs again bc seriously.... best ship....
> 
> enjoy fluffy stuff btwn our mayor and his right hand man, and as always, dont ship real ppl!!!

Scar might have a bit of a problem.

It wasn’t like he always trouble managing his time, but since he became mayor? It was bad. Really bad. He needed to finish Big Bill, his magical village was far from without problems; king of his village and mayor of the shopping district, he was running out of energy.

But, also, out of time. When was he supposed to sleep? This was exhausting!

He needed more help from Bdubs and, as much as he hated asking for more from him, he knew it was true.

He equipped his elytra (a bad choice, he already could barely fly while fully awake) and flew away from the magical village, sick and tired of listening to complaints he could do absolutely nothing about. These villagers didn’t understand that, although he technically could control the weather, it generally wasn’t a good idea.

Bdubs would be understanding, he hoped. He would probably be of help to Scar, right? Scar wasn’t used to this mess, even back when Concorp ruled the shoppibg district Cub was always the one who did this stuff.

He started flying east. That’s where Bdubs’ village was, right?

He would’ve flown directly into the mountain range, not paying attention to where he was, if Bdubs didn’t shout at him. He quickly swerved and, with the sharp movement, he felt his elytra folding up.

And suddenly he was falling at lightning speed towards the ground, barely able to throw himself sideways and hit a tree instead. He supposed it was better than a respawn.

“Scar! Scar, are you okay?” Bdubs’ shouts were getting louder and he started to untangle himself, falling through the leaves and branches to the floor a moment later with a thud.

His head throbbed and his arms and face were covered in scratches that were starting to well with blood, but he seemed to be otherwise not too badly harmed. No bones were broken, at least. Bdubs crouched down beside him.

“Scar?“ Bdubs gently shook his shoulder, and he flinched.

“...Sorry, I didn’t mean—“

“Nonono! Don’t apologize!” He let go, eyes widening. He looked angelic, like a heavenly being in some renaissance painting, with the way the sun was behind him, making a little glowing halo behind his head. “Are you hurt?”

He sat up, leaning on his elbows, and shook his head. Even just the action made his world spin, though he couldn’t tell if it was from the fall or general lack of sleep.

Bdubs offered his hand and he took it. Why was he here again?

Oh, right. To ask for help.

“Bdubs, can—“

“We’ll talk about whatever you came to talk about after we clean up those cuts.” Bdubs cut him off, voice an odd mix between gentle and stern, leading him towards one of his buildings.

He didn’t fight him on it.

It was, as per usual with Bdubs’ interiors, crowded in a homey way. Almost nostalgic, with the way everything was placed. Bdubs softly pushrd him onto a countertop, moving a cutting board aside. 

“Stay there, I’ll be back in a minute,” Bdubs said. Scar nodded absentmindedly. The sun was filtering through a grey-stained window, the small marks on the glass leaving strange shadows on the table in the middle of the room. He focused on that instead of the slowly growing pain.

A minute or so passed, and Bdubs stepped back into the room with some light grey wool and a healing potion.

“Here,” He mumbled something, pouring a bit of the fuchsia liquid onto the wool and stepping over to gently tug Scar’s arm away from where it was subconsciously pulled up to his chest and roll the sleeve up a little higher. “This might sting a bit,” he added.

Scar tried to recall a time where Bdubs had been this soft-spoken and kind. Of course, Bdubs was always kind; but so loud, usually. It had just become something Scar was used to.

But right now? He was being so gentle with him. He barely even felt the twinge of pain that came with the initial use of a health potion.

He was only pulled from his thoughts when Bdubs said his name in a tone that implied he had already said something and that now he was repeating it. Scar blinked a few times and shook his head, almost groggily.

“What was that?”

“I asked what you came to chat about,” Bdubs said, turning Scar’s arm to make sure the cuts all closed up. Once he seemed satisfied with what he saw, he let go and took Scar’s other arm to give it the same ministrations.

He seemed to pause for a moment, gaze running over a longer scar that ran up his forearm and disappeared under his sleeve.

“Oh, right,” Scar tried to clear his head. “I was just— ouch,” He had to physically fight the urge to yank his arm away. He didn’t mind Bdubs helping him, he was doing a good thing, he reminded himself.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Scar replied. “...I mean, it’s not super important. I’m just feeling a little burned out.”

Bdubs frowned, but he didn’t look up. A minute or so passed, and Scar started to wonder how Bdubs had learned to clean up scratches so thoroughly. Didn’t he live in a jungle back in Season Five? Maybe that was why.

“Yeah, you gotta take breaks, Scar.” Bdubs said in an almost tender voice. He looked over Scar’s arm, then let go once more.

Surprisingly enough, and to Scar’s mild confusion, he found himself missing the touch as soon as it was gone. Absolutely not, he told himself. He’d been in a relationship with his business partner, and now they didn’t even speak. He wasn’t doing that again.

“...I know.” He replied softly. If he wanted to say something more, the words were lost in his throat when Bdubs took another piece of potion-soaked wool and pressed it to his cheek with on hand, evening out the pressure by placing his other hand on Scar’s other cheek.

Bdubs was saying something, completely oblivious to Scar’s current state as he spent all his remaining energy trying to fight down the warmth threatening to take over his face.

Unfortunately, after a few moments, he realized he couldn’t just ignore Bdubs. He tried to listen and caught the tail end of the conversation.

“...overwork, but if you ever need something, just ask, alright?” He said, pressing a little harder so the potion would seep into a scratch. Scar swallowed thickly and nodded, not trusting his voice.

Bdubs leaned away, eyebrows furrowing together.

“Jeez, you’re burning up. Are you sick?”

Scar shook his head, looking back at the window in an effort to not look at Bdubs. Maybe if he just didn’t say anything, Bdubs would just let it go. This wasn’t what he planned on doing today.

“...Are you blushing?”

Crap. Scar probably only turned redder at the question, and the way Bdubs stepped back over and, oh-so gently, turned his head to make eye contact wasn’t helping. It was like he was trying to make him flush brighter. “Scar, are you—“

“Yeah.” The word came out as more of a squeak, which also didn’t help. Bdubs smiled fondly and brought his hand back to up finish the job, pressing lightly on his cheek.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, especially not with a man as attractive as me,” Bdubs joked, most likely as an attempt to lighten the mood, distract Scar from his embarrassment. It worked well enough.

Scar rolled his eyes and smiled.

“I don’t mind, though.” Bdubs finally said as he drew back his hand. Scar felt a million times better than when he arrived, and even just the short break from constant working and stress probably helped him overall. “I mean, I can’t say that you aren’t rather handsome yourself.”

Scar froze up, trying to process what Bdubs was saying.

“I’m—“ He paused again. “Wh-What?”

Bdubs snickered and corked the potion back up for storage, wiping his elixir-stained hands on his jeans. He placed the supplies he’d been using on the other side of the cauldron— no, it was more of a sink in this situation.

“I said,” He hopped onto the counter beside Scar and scooted over to press a kiss to his cheek. “You’re rather handsome yourself.”

Scar could feel his entire face burning.

“I’m sure you probably have things to do, but if you’d like to stay a while, I’d be happy to offer the one and only mayor of Hermitcraft some lunch.” Bdubs offered nonchalantly.

And Scar accepted without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thank ya for readin’, have an absolutely astronomical morning/evening/night!


End file.
